La llamada
by lyndsyfonseca
Summary: Sus voces aún la perturban en su duelo amargo:la risa melodiosa de Lucy,los comentarios inteligentes y generalmente sarcásticos de Edmund,las reprimendas de Peter.Esta vez Narnia se los ha llevado definitivamente,no se los devolverá. Ya no los verá jamás.


**Personajes: **Susan Pevensie & Peter Pevensie.

**Disclaimer: **Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo existió una pequeña niña (no tan pequeña, quizás) que disfrutaba de usar su tiempo no-libre escribiendo sobre personajes que no le pertenecían. Fin.

**Nota: **Nada de incesto, sólo un pequeó one basado en el último libro. Espero que no pierdan los ojos al leer esta "cosa", no me hago responsable de nada (?). Lalalala (?)

**J.**

* * *

**La llamada.**

**.**

**.**

Días nublados y noches tenebrosas han pasado desde el fatídico momento en que la puerta principal de esa casa fue abierta por última vez. Incontables horas han sido marcadas por el maldito reloj mientras los ecos de sollozos ahogados retumban entre esas cuatro paredes.

Sus voces aún la perturban en su duelo amargo: la risa melodiosa de Lucy, los comentarios inteligentes y generalmente sarcásticos de Edmund, las reprimendas de Peter, y finalmente los consejos de sus padres. Todo parece querer conducirla hacia un abismo negro e infinito o hacia la pérdida irremediable de cordura. No importa si está despierta y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, o durmiendo un sueño sin descanso. Siempre es lo mismo, y supone, siempre lo será.

Esta noche no constituye una excepción, en absoluto: sus fantasmas siguen esmerándose en no abandonarla, y por más que desee olvidarse de lo sucedido, enterrar en un rincón oscuro e inalcanzable las palabras de aquel oficial de policía que le dio la horrorosa noticia, las presencias omniscientes de aquellos espíritus no se lo permitirán. No es como si le importase de todos modos, prefiere tenerlos como tortura permanente a dejar de tenerlos. O es que ya ha perdido la razón y nada más tiene sentido.

Sí, lo más seguro es que sea lo último, piensa mientras se levanta de la cama, haciendo uso de las escasas fuerzas que le quedan en su agotado cuerpo. Camina con lentitud exagerada, arrastrando los pies por el piso alfombrado que la lleva hasta la cocina. Precisa ingerir algo consistente con urgencia, su estómago se lo exige desde hace horas, más horas de las que puede recordar. Hace exactamente dos noches no se alimenta más que con agua, y las necesidades de su organismo se hacen notar. Por más tentador que le suene unirse a su amada familia en otro mundo, sabe que todavía no es el tiempo correcto para hacerlo.

Se acerca hasta el refrigerador y extrae una botella de tamaño mediano. Un vaso de leche y unas galletas son su elección. Es todo lo que puede tragar, todo lo que puede digerir sin sentir la fuerte exigencia de vaciar los contenidos de su punzante estómago en cualquier parte de la casa. Tomando el paquete de los bizcochos y el vaso a medio llenar en una bandeja, comienza a recorrer el camino de regreso a su habitación y al llegar, deposita la charola sobre la mesa de noche.

—Hola, Su—dice una voz que hace los vellos de sus brazos erizarse y el resto de u cuerpo ser víctima pasajera de los escalofríos. Ya no puede determinar cuántas horas, minutos y segundos han transcurrido desde la última vez que sus oídos pudieron reconocer ese timbre especial, esa manera de hablarle y de pronunciar su nombre que en tantas ocasiones había tratado de silenciar porque lo que le decía no era de su agrado.

No quiere inspeccionar la habitación mal iluminada con su vista súbitamente nublada, no quiere alimentar su inestabilidad mental. Sólo cierra los ojos empañados un instante, decidiendo olvidar esas dos palabras, eligiendo fingir que a sus oídos jamás ha llegado tal frase. Respira profundo y estira la mano izquierda para tomar el vaso de leche, paralizándose automáticamente al sentir una brisa en su oreja derecha.

—Susan.

Lentamente apoya el caso sobre la charola y se vuelve hacia la cama, temiendo lo que pueda encontrar, aterrada de no hallar nada.

—Susan—repite la voz.

Es él. No hay dudas, es él. Aunque no pueda ser, lo es.

— ¡Peter! —Se tapa la boca con ambas manos y luego, con ellas se refriega los ojos. Si lo vuelve a ver, sabe que finalmente ha perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—No, Su. No estás loca—Sacude la cabeza, una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios—. De verdad estoy aquí.

—Pero, pero…es imposible. Tú estás m-m-muerto—Le tiemblan las palabras al emerger de su boca—. Los oficiales me lo han dicho. ¡No puede ser! ¡Estás muerto!

Los ojos de Peter se ensombrecen por un segundo para brillar al siguiente instante y volver a la normalidad finalmente. —Eso que dices es verdad, Susan. Sí, estoy muerto. Todos los estamos. El accidente que sufrimos en aquel tren no nos permitió tener salvación alguna…Ed, Lu, mamá…

El rubio interrumpe su narración al ver las lágrimas incontrolables que de la nada han brotado de los ojos de su hermana.

—No, no, no, no —Los puños de Susan se cierran mientras sacude la cabeza y deja de mirarlo. No es que no sepa lo que Peter dice, no es que no le crea. Ya ha pasado por la etapa de la negación, la de la ira. Ya ha intentado negociar con Dios el regreso a la vida de su familia, ya ha llorado cientos de veces pensando en lo sucedido, teniendo más que clara la imposibilidad de que todo vuelva a ser como era antes. Los abe, lo acepta, pero escuchar nuevamente acerca de ese terrible suceso, despierta en su ser una crisis, la misma que había comenzado al recibir las noticias por primera vez.

Peter estira los brazos, intentando envolver a su hermana pero termina atravesándola y desatando una pequeña brisa helada a su alrededor. Susan levanta la vista y lo ve reincorporándose, suspirando; la decepción aparece como un relámpago en su rostro fantasmal.

— Lo siento, Su.

— ¿Has venido a llevarme? Llévame, por favor. No soporto estar sola—Vuelve a llorar—. Prometo dejar de ser tan superficial, prometo dejar de interesarme sólo por la ropa, el maquillaje y los hombres guapos. Sólo, sólo llévame.

—Su, no… No puedo, todavía no es tiempo de que me acompañes—Quiere apoyar su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y acariciarle el pelo como cuando lo hacía de pequeño, pero recuerda que no le es posible tocarla. Suspira.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, una vez que ha logrado recuperarse un poco, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su camisa. No le queda otra alternativa que aceptar la realidad: ellos no están, ellos no volverán a estar.

—Mejor de lo que crees. Ya no hay más batallas y todo es paz en Narnia. Allí es donde estamos. Mamá y papá no podían creerlo al principio—cuenta, entusiasmado—, pero ya se han acostumbrado. ¡Imagínate sus caras cuando descubrieron que éramos reyes del lugar! O cuando vieron a los animales hablar por primera vez. Papá casi se desmaya—Ríe al terminar de relatar aquello.

Su mente trabaja rápido. Hace aproximadamente una o dos semanas – no recuerda con exactitud – ha escuchado esa palabra, esa estúpida y maldita palabra. Se los ha llevado, una vez más Narnia lo ha logrado.

Esta vez, sin embargo, ha ganado definitivamente. Ya no los volverá a ver. Nunca más.

—Narnia…—gruñe instintivamente—. Siempre es Narnia con ustedes. Prefieren esa estupidez a mí.

Las palabras son escupidas sin pensarlo. Sabe que está siendo irracional, que seguramente lo que dice no tiene nada de sentido pero si ha de ser sincera, no le interesa. Después de todo, ¿qué importancia tiene decir algo coherente si estás hablando con tu hermano muerto?, porque en ello no hay nada de congruencia.

Está totalmente loca. O bajo los efectos de algún alucinógeno imaginario que no ha consumido – y que jamás consumirá-.

—No es así, Su. Sabes que no es así—Sacude la cabeza Peter, lanzando un pesado suspiro—. ¿Qué le sucedió a nuestra Susan Pevensie? ¿Qué le pasó a la chica que cuidaba de sus hermanos y se preocupaba por todos y por todos? ¿Qué le pasó a la chica que creía en Aslan y amaba Narnia?

—Una parte de ella creció, la otra se murió la semana pasada en ese tren—Desvía la mirada, secándose la cara nuevamente.

—¿Ya no va a volver? —inquiere él, triste por la declaración de la mayor de las hermanas Pevensie, ahora la única Pevensie.

— ¿De qué sirve que vuelva? Ustedes ya no están para verla. Las puertas de Narnia se han cerrado para mí, y por ello, ya no tendré la oportunidad de reencontrarme contigo y los demás. He dejado de creer, ya es tarde para volver a hacerlo. Además, ¿de qué sirve creer en algo que ya no volverás a ver? ¿Qué hay de bueno en tener falsas esperanzas? —Lo mira fijamente.

—Debes tener fé. Todo es posible si la recuperas—Pausa un momento—Quizás no estemos ahora a tu lado, pero podemos estarlo en futuro. Depende de ti. Estoy seguro de que así será, volveremos a encontrarnos. Estoy más que seguro de ello—Sonríe.

—¿Lo juras, Peter? —pregunta en un susurro, como cuando hacía de pequeña, pidiendo con sus ojos que la respuesta sea positiva. Quiere creer que le dice la verdad.

—Lo juro. Debes creer que así será—"Acaricia" la mejilla de la joven.

—Está bien…—cede inesperadamente. Ningún daño le hará confiar en aquello, al menos no le causará más pena que el hecho de desgarrar los restos astillados de su alma día a día en la tortura eterna de su desesperanza e impotencia. Al menos así tendrá algo a lo que aferrarse, algo por qué vivir.

— ¿Volverás?

—Volveré, cuando me llamen. Cuando sea la hora, mi hora.

—Hasta entonces…—Sonríe, satisfecho por sus palabras.

— ¿Te irás?

—Es tiempo de que lo haga.

Peter ve a su hermana menor despegar los labios para despedirse pero él le gana y decide hablar antes de que ella tenga oportunidad de hacerlo—No hay necesidad de decir adiós.

—Diles que la Reina Susan los extraña.

Peter lanza una carcajada por primera vez – y última – esa tarde, produciendo una reconocida calidez en el corazón de la joven y una lágrima rebelde caer solitaria por su sonrojada mejilla.

Una sonrisa prácticamente forzada y vencida por una batalla sin pelear se dibuja en su cara, mientras la figura aclarada de Peter se hace cada vez menos perceptible. Los ecos de su voz quedan impregnados en el aire fino.

Se ha ido nuevamente a esa tierra prometida a la que, en algún momento lejano, le había jurado con su vida entregarle un tiempo de paz. Esa a la que ella algún día volverá.

_Volveré cuando ellos me llamen._


End file.
